


This is not new, it only feels like it.

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, ONLY OF THE QUN BABEY, in this house we don't mention the possibility of the Chargers dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Bull took a decision that changed his life.





	This is not new, it only feels like it.

The blade needs to be sharper, sharper, sharper. Maybe if he never stops sharpening his axe, he’ll never have to think about it.

_Tal-Vashoth._

The blade needs to be sharper. The sound of the stone on metal is like an anchor. Rhythmic and slow, like his Tama’s songs.

No. He shouldn’t rely on the memory of his Tama anymore.

Rhythmic and slow, like the waves on the shores of Seheron.

No, no, no. It’s all wrong.

Bull is so focused on the sound of his work that he doesn’t notice Cole sitting down on the grass, not far from him. It’s his voice that ends up cutting through the haze of his thoughts.

“The sound of retreat is sweet to their ears,” he murmurs, “loyalty to them before loyalty to _them_, we’re alive, we’re alive, horns pointing up.”

Bull stops his work to look up at him. His jaw clenches and he says nothing.

Cole stares back. “You made the right choice, the Iron Bull.”

Bull looks back at the axe laying across his knees. The edge of it catches the dull morning light and reflects it, blindingly bright, for just a moment. “A lot of people would disagree with that,” he grumbles.

Cole inclines his head, hat slumping to the side. “Not the ones that matter. This is not new, it only feels like it.”

“I…” Bull sighs. “Thank you, kid.”


End file.
